Bird Cage
by hotarinsuga
Summary: Miku mengajak teman - teman sekelasnya untuk mencari teman mereka yang hilang yaitu Meiko. Beberapa anak setuju dan memulai pencarian di sebuah taman hiburan yang sudah tidak terpakai. Saat mereka masuk dan tiba disebuah kastil yang sangat besar, mereka memasuki kastil itu dan menemukan sebuah pintu yang besar. Tak lama, mereka pingsan, saat membuka mata, mereka terjebak.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 – TEMAN KAMI YANG HILANG**

"Siapa mau ikut aku buat nyari Meiko teman sekelas kita yang dikabarkan hilang?" tanya seorang anak dikelas bernama Hatsune Miku yang akrab disebut Miku. Memang teman sekelasku yang bernama Meiko sudah tidak terlihat selama beberapa minggu. Keluarga Meiko juga sudah melaporkan hal ini ke pihak yang berwajib. Meiko sendiri adalah anak yang cukup gampang untuk bergaul walaupun agak sedikit sensitif.

"Kamu gila ya mau nyari Meiko? Polisi aja ngga ketemu apalagi kita yang nyari!" sahut salah seorang temanku yang cukup populer dikelas. Banyak teman-temanku yang membenarkan kata-katanya. "Mending aku usaha nyari temen kita yang hilang daripada ngga usaha sama sekali!" bantah Miku. Melihat ini aku tidak kuat dan akhirnya memilih untuk mengangkat tanganku, "Aku ikut sama kamu Miku, nyari Meiko" kataku. Suasana dikelas seketika langsung hening dan semuanya melihat ke arahku. Aku yang sedang dilihati oleh teman-temanku hanya diam dan melanjutkan aktivitasku yaitu belajar.

Setelah beberapa saat hening, keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh suara Luka yang mau ikut juga untuk mencari Meiko. Pada akhirnya ada beberapa anak yang setuju untuk ikut mencari Meiko dan telah diputuskan bahwa ada dua belas anak yaitu, aku, Luka, Gumi, Aria yang biasa dipanggil IA, Neru, Miku, Kaito, Gakupo, Len, Rinto, Mikuo dan Nero. "Makasih banget buat yang udah mau nemenin aku", ujar Miku bahagia. "Lagian Meiko juga teman kita", sahut Nero. Kami semua menganguk tanda setuju atas perkataan Nero. "Apa yang kamu tau tentang hilangnya Meiko? Sampai-sampai kamu berani mencari dia", tanya Neru penasaran. "Aku mendengar kabar dari anak-anak kelas lain bahwa sebelum hari dimana Meiko hilang, dia terlihat memasuki sebuah taman hiburan di sebelah barat sekolah ini yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Kalau tidak salah namanya Bird Castle", kata Miku menjelaskan informasi yang sudah ia dapat. "Nama yang lucu buat sebuah taman hiburan", ujar Gakupo. "Aku setuju", sahut Len sahabat Gakupo. "Berhubung mulai besok sampai minggu depan libur, bagaimana kalau kita menyelidikinya besok? Kita berkumpul didepan gerbang sekolah, setuju?", usul Miku. Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

"Siapa yang belum datang?" tanyaku. "Sepertinya hanya kurang Gakupo dan Luka", jawab Gumi. Saat itu juga kedua orang yang kami tunggu-tunggu terlihat dari kejauhan. Maaf aku terlambat, tadi aku bangun kesiangan", kata Luka. Sedangkan Gakupo hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda jika dia minta maaf juga. "Gimana? Kalian udah siap?", tanya Miku. "Sudah dong! Udalah, ngga usah basa-basi lagi! Ayo cepetan berangkat!", kata Mikuo.

Kami berjalan ke arah barat seperti yang dikatakan Miku. "Hei, semalam aku cari di internet tentang Bird Castle itu", kata Len. "Apa yang kamu temukan?", tanya Nero yang penasaran. "Katanya, tempat itu ditutup karena terjadi pembunuhan disitu", jelas Len. "Kamu ga bohong?", tanya IA terkejut. "Aku ngga tau pastinya sih, aku cuma baca di internet", kata Len. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya kami sampai di taman hiburan itu, Bird Castle. Taman hiburan itu terlihat sangat kotor dan tidak terawat. "Ayo kita masuk, sebelum gelap", ajak Miku. Kami mengikuti Miku dari belakang. Saat masuk kami melewati tempat pembelian tiket yang sudah tidak terpakai, suasana sudah terasa sangat tidak enak.

Kami berjalan memutari taman hiburan itu dan akhirnya menemukan sebuah tempat seperti istana yang terlihat sangat mencurigakan. Karena mencurigakan, kami mencoba untuk masuk ketempat itu. "Gelap banget yah, mending keluarin senter aja deh bagi yang bawa", usul Rinto. IA, Miku, Kaito, Gakupo, Mikuo dan Nero yang membawa senter, sisanya tidak. Mereka menyalakan senter mereka, dan tempat itu menjadi lebih terang. Terlihat sebuah lorong yang sangat panjang entah ujungnya ada dimana. "Ayo", ajak Gakupo yang memimpin didedapan bersama Len. Kami berjalan mengikuti mereka dari belakang, semakin lama, kami semakin masuk kedalam dan tidak dapat melihat pintu yang kami gunakan untuk masuk tadi.

Setelah berjalan lumayan lama di lorong tersebut, kami akhirnya menemukan sebuah pintu diujung lorong dan kami langsung menghampiri pintu itu. Gakupo yang berada di depan segera membuka pintu itu dan menerangi ruangan itu dengan senter yang dibawanya.

"Tempat apa ini?", tanya Nero. Pintu yang dibuka tadi membawa kami ke sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, di dalam ruangan itu kosong hanya ada dua lorong gelap. Kami memasuki tempat itu. Tiba-tiba semua pandanganku terlihat gelap dan aku merasakan badanku terjatuh.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 – WELCOME TO BIRD CASTLE**

Aku terbangun mendengar suara Miku, "Hey bangun semuanya!". Satu-persatu dari kami mulai bangun, aku baru sadar kalau barusan saja kami pingsan. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dileherku. Aku memegang leherku dan merasakan bahwa ada semacam kalung yang terbuat dari besi yang mengikat di leherku, kalung dari besiku memiliki rantai yang tersambug dengan milik Len. Sepetinya teman-temanku sudah menyadari bahwa di leher mereka terkait sebuah kalungan yang terbuat besi dan terkait dengan seseorang.

Luka terkait dengan Gakupo, IA dengan Rinto, Neru dengan Mikuo, Gumi dengan Kaito, dan yang terakhir adalah Miku dengan Nero. "Mengapa kita berpasangan?", tanya Mikuo. "Coba kubuka" kata Neru. Neru memgang bagian tengah rantai yang mengaitkan rantainya dengan Mikuo, lalu menariknya. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa" kata Rinto. Lalu beberapa saat terdengar sebuah bunyi dari kalung itu. "Jika tidak dikaitkan, kalian akan segera mati" kata-kata ini diulang berkali-kali. "Lebih baik, kalian memasangnya kembali", usulku. "Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya", lanjut Len. Mereka memasangnya dan suaranya berhenti.

"Selamat datang di Bird Castle. Aku adalah Game Masternya. Kalian pasti penasarankan mengapa ada kalung besi itu di leher kalian. Dan yan paling utama pasti kalian ingin keluar dari tempat ini" tiba-tiba suara terdengar dan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah Game Masternya. Apa maksudnya itu? "Tentu kami mau keluar!", Miku berteriak.

"Jika kalian ingin keluar dengan selamat, kalian harus mengikuti semua yang kuinstruksikan, dan menemukan ku. Tapi ada dua peraturan yang harus kalian ikuti, jika kalian melanggarnya kalian akan mati seketika. Peraturan pertama, kalian harus berpasangan. Seperti yang telah dicoba teman kalian tadi untuk membuka penyambungnya, untungnya kalian cepat menyuruh mereka mengembalikannya terpasang. Peraturan kedua, jika kalian sudah maju, tidak ada kata kembali lagi. Jika kalian sudah berhasil menemukanku, kalian bisa keluar dari tempat ini. Sekarang silahkan pilih dua terowongan ini, dua terowongan ini tidak memiliki perbedaan. Silahkan memilih", kata Game Master menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak percaya apa yang dikataknnya" kata Miku tiba-tiba. "Tapi kamu udah liat sendiri kan yang terjadi sama Neru dan Mikuo", tegurku. "Aku tetap tidak percaya! Aku akan keluar dari tempat ini", kata Miku bersikeras. Miku berbalik ke arah pintu tempat kami masuk dan menginjakan kakinya. Seketika itu juga, sebuah panah dari bagian kirinya menusuk lehernya dan Miku meninggal seketika didepan pintu masuk itu. Kami semua terlalu kaget dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Hanya IA yang berteriak histeris membuatnya sangat ketakutan. "Lebih baik kita sekarang menuruti kata-katanya", kata Gumi. "Tapi tunggu! Bagaimana dengan Nero? Dia sendirian sekarang!", kata Len.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menggunakan kalung besi itu dan mengaitkan pengaitnya dengan Nero. "Siapa kamu?", tanya Neru. "Aku Haku, adikknya Meiko", jawabnya singkat. "Tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar Meiko punya adik perempuan", kata Luka mulai curiga. "Meiko dan aku memang tidak terlalu dekat, aku tinggal di luar negeri", Haku coba menjelaskan kepada kami semua. "Jujur, aku masih sedikit curiga:, kata Luka. "Lebih baik kita percaya pada Haku, daripada kita kehilanggan satu teman lagi", kata Gumi menyudahinya.

"Aku akan memilih jalan yang sebelah kanan", kataku sambil menarik Kevin masuk ke dalam lorong yang sebelah kanan. "Aku memilih jalan yang sebelah kiri", kata Neru, lalu menarik Mikuo masuk ke lorong yang sebelah kiri. Luka, IA, Gakupo, dan Rinto memilih lorong sebelah kanan. Sedangkan Haku, Nero, Gumi dan Kaito memilih lorong sebelah kiri bersama Neru dan Mikuo.

"Bagaimana ini, kita akan berpisah dengan mereka dan tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi", kata Luka kahwatir. "Kita akan bertemu dengan mereka lagi", kataku yakin. "Mengapa kamu begitu yakin?", tanya Len penasaran. "Game Master tadi bilang, dua lorong ini tidak memiliki perbedaan", aku menjelaskannya. "Kamu benar juga Rin", kata Luka. Kami berjalan dan menemukan cahaya di ujung lorong.

"Untung tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan kita", kata IA lega. Dugaanku memang benar, aku mendengar suaru orang dari lorong sebelah. Tak lama Neru, Mikuo, Gumi, Kaito, Haku dan Nero. "Dugaanmu benar Rin", kata Luka padaku.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 – UP AND DOWN**

"Apa itu?", tanya Neru. Di depan kami terdapat benda, hampir mirip dengan timbangan besar. Hanya saja terdapat sebuah lubang dibawah dan diatas lengannya.

"Kalian berhasil melewati lorong itu. Sekarang silahkan pilih, sebelah kanan?Atau kiri? Yang berat akan turun dan yang ringan akan naik. Pilihlah dengan bijaksana", kata Game Master tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksud dari perkataannya itu?", tanya Nero. "Aku juga tidak mengerti", jawab Haku. "Yang berat turun dan ynag ringan naik", Rinto mengulang kata-kata itu. "Dibawahnya terdapat dua lubang, mungkin jika yang memiliki badan lebih berat akan turun kebawah sedangkan yang ringan akan naik keats, artinya disini kita akan berpisah", kataku. "Kita bisa saja memilih untuk turun bersam-sama", sahut Gumi. "Tidak mungkin Game Master membuatnya semudah itu", kataku menjelaskan. "Siapa tahu bisa, ayo kita coba saja", ujar Kaito. Mereka semua lalu berkumpul di lengan yang sebelah kanan dan memencet tombol yang ada didalamnya, seperti yang kuduga, tidak mungkin semudah itu.

"Aku akan turun", kataku cepat. "Wow Rin, kau selalu mengambil keputusan dengan cepat", kata Len yang berada disebelahku. "Aku tidak ingin basa basi", kataku menjelaskan. "Jika kau ingin naik, sikahkan saja ganti pasangan, aku tidak keberatan", kataku. "Aku tidak keberatan berpasangan denganmu kok", kata Len.

Akhirnya kami sepakat, yang akan naik adalah Luka, Gakupo, IA, Rinto, Haku dan Mikuo. Sedangkan yang akan turun adalah aku, Len, Gumi, Kaito, Neru dan Nero. Neru bertukar dengan Nero sedangkan Haku bersama Mikuo.

Neru memencet tombol yang ada ada disitu dan memang benar, kamu turun melewati lubang yang ada dibawah kami dan bisa kulihat, mereka naik keatas. Tak lama, akhirnya berhenti, kami turun dari lengan yang membawa kami turun dan menemukan sebuah pintu. "Ada pintu!", kata Gumi. "Tapi kita tidak tahu apa yang ada dibalik pintu itu", tegur Kaito yang mencoba untuk hati-hati. "Tapi tidak ada jalan lain lagi", kata Nero, lalu ia membuka pintu itu, untungnya tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kami memasuki pintu itu dan ada sebuah patung besar. Patung itu adalah sebuah patung berbetuk burung yang besar.

"Selamat datang untuk yang memilih jalan 'kebawah'. Di dalam mulut burung, terdapat sebuah tombol untuk membuka pintu yang ada dibelakang patung ini. Tapi ingat 'pahlawan sejati akan selamat, sedangkan yang bodoh akan mati'. Selamat menekan tombolnya", suara Game Master terdengar lagi.

"Didalam mulut burung ini ada sebuah tombol", kata Kaito yang sudah melihat kedalam mulut burung itu, "tapi ada sebuah pisau tergantung" lanjutnya. "Hah pisau? Mungkin itu hanya sebuah pengecoh saja", kata Neru. "Aku akan menekannya", kata Kaito. "Tunggu!", Gumi berteriak. Tapi sayangnya tangan Kaito sudah terlanjur menekan tombol itu dan pisau yang tergantung itu memotong tangannya. "TANGANKU!", Kaito berteriak histeris dan saat itu juga ia tergeletak sudah tidak bernyawa. Aku hanya terdiam melihat kejadian itu. Gumi berteriak dan menangis. Aku memperhatikan Neru, memang aku hanya diam tapi ekspresiku dan Neru sangatlah berbeda. Ekspresi Neru walaupun diam tapi aku melihat sedikit senyuman dari mulutnya, senyum licik. Aku mulai curiga dengan Neru. Saat aku sedang memperhatikan Neru, ia sadar dan berpura-pura untuk berekspresi sedih akan meninggalnya Kaito. Aku mulai curiga.

"Jika tidak dikaitkan, kalian akan segera mati", kata-kata ini terdengar dari kalung besi Gumi. "Aku tidak mau mati", katanya dengan badan yang sudah mulai bergetar. "Mungkin jika kita bergantian, kamu ngga akan mati Gumi", kataku. "Kok bisa?", tanyanya. "Menurutku, kita tidak langsung mati setelah melepaskan pengait itu", kataku mejelaskan. "Benar juga kamu", kata Len. Aku melepas pengaitku dan Len dan memasangkan pengait Len dengan pengait Gumi. "Nanti kita akan gantian", kataku. "Oke", jawab Gumi. Neru melihatku dengan tatapan sinis. Aku mengabaikannya. "Mungkin pisaunya hanya kena pada orang yang pertama menekan tombolnya", kata Neru. "Benar juga kau", kata Nero membetulkan kata-kata Neru. "Aku akan menekannya", kata Nero sambil memasukan tanggannya. Aku melihat Neru lagi, kali ini dia tersenyum sangat licik. Aku memperhatikan patung itu. "Tunggu Nero!", aku berteriak. "Kenapa?", tanya Nero bingung. Untung dia belum menekan tombol itu. "Ini bukan burung kan?", aku bertanya kepada Neru. "Jelas sekali ini burung", kata Len. "Burung tidak memiliki kaki seperti ini", kataku menjelaskan kepada Len sambil menunjuk bentuk kaki seperti kaki singa di patung burung itu. "Benar juga, cari patung burung ke seluruh ruangan", kata Len. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang, "Makasih ya Rin, kamu menyelamatkan nyawaku", kata Nero. "Sama-sama", jawabku singkat.

"Hei lihat itu!", kata Len tiba-tiba. Dia menunjuk sebuah patung berbentuk burung yang sangat kecil diatas pintu untuk ketempat selanjutnya. "Naiklah kepundakku Len!", kata Nero. Len menaiki pundak Nero, "Ada sebuah tombol didalam mulut burung ini, dan tidak ada pisau diatasnya", kata Len yang mulai senang. Lalu dia memencet tombol itu dan terbukalah pintu yang ada dibawahnya. Kami masuk kepintu itu dan melihat sebuah tangga menuju keatas yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Kami menaiki tangga itu dan kami sampai disebuah perpustakaan yang sangat besar.

Beberapa saat setelah kami masuk, aku mendengar suara beberpa orang. "Kalian dengar suara itu?", aku bertanya kepada teman-temanku. Salah satu pintu diperpustakaan itu terbuka dan aku melihat teman-temanku yang lain memasuki ruangan itu. Ada Luka, Gakupo, IA, Rinto, Haku dan tunggu! Kemana Mikuo? Pengait Haku dan Mikuo juga terlepas. "Dimana MIkuo?", Neru bertanya. "Akan kuceritakan", kata Gakupo. "Dimana Kaito?", tanya Gakupo kembali. "Dia meninggal karena memencet tombol yang salah", kata Gumi menjelaskan. "Haku! Kamu bisa mengaitkannya dengan punya Gumi", kata Luka. Gumi dan Haku langsung mengaitkan pengait mereka. "Jadi bagaimana kalian diatas tadi?", aku sangat penasaran.

"Kami memilih 'keatas'", kata Gakupo memilih cerita. "Saat kita sampai, terdapat sebuah jalan yang sangat panjang, kami mengikuti jalan itu dan sampai disebuah ruangan dengan sebuah sofa, tiga buah kunci yang terletak didalam sebuah mesin, sebuah tangga dan sebuah lorong pendek. Di ujungnya ada sebuah pintu kayu", kata Luka. "Selamat datang untuk yang memilih 'atas', silahkan pilih tangga atau pintu? Jika kalian memilih pintu, terdapat tiga buah kunci di dalam mesin itu, satu pasangan hanya boleh memilih satu. Dari tiga kunci, hanya ada satu kunci yang benar. Silahkan memilih dengan benar", kata Game Master. "Awalnya kami bingung mau memilih tangga atau pintu. Karena jika tangga, kami tidak tahu seberapa tinggi tangga itu, jika kami memilih pintu, kami juga tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pintu itu. Setelah berpikir panjang kami akhirnya memutuskan untuk memilih pintu. Luka dan Gakupo memilih kunci pertama, aku dan Rinto memilih kunci kedua dan Haku dan Mikuo memilih kunci terakhir", IA menjelaskan.

"Kami masuk bersama-sama kedalam lorong itu, Mikuo membuka pintu menggunkan kuncinya. Dan pintu itu terbuka, Mikuo langsung memberitahu kami yang ada dibelakangnya, masih dengan posisi menoleh kebelakang karena senang kuncinya berhasil, ia berjalan kedalam pintu itu dan seketika pengaitnya dengan Haku terputus. Mikuo jatuh. Saat Haku melihat apa yang ada didalam itu itu, ternyata tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ada lubang hitam yang sangat dalam yang telah mengambil nyawa Mikou", kata Rinto. "Lalu Gakupo maju dan mencoba untuk menutup pintu itu. Saat sudah tertutup, ia membuka pintu itu dengan kuncinya, pintunya terbuka dan menuntun kami ketempat ini, dan bertemu kalian lagi", kata Haku mengakhiri cerita. "Untunglah kalian tidak apa-apa", kata Gumi.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 – STRANGE**

"Bisa kalian lihat, di perpustakaan ini banyak sekali pintu dengan berbagai simbol. 'Di pagi hari aku memiliki empat kaki, siang hari aku memiliki dua kaki dan pada malam hari aku tidak memiliki kaki', jawaban yang benar akan menuntunmu ke pintu yang benar", kata Game Master tiba-tiba memberi intstruksi. "Kenapa pertanyaannya semakin susah saja", kata Gakupo. "Lebih baik kita percahkan secepatnya", kata Rinto.

Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, perpustakaan ini sangat besar, terdapat lima lantai dengan banyak sekali pintu yang berada diantara rak-rak buku. Aku berpikir keras tapi percuma aku tidak tahu apa jawabannya."Ada yang tahu jawabannya?", aku bertanya pada teman-temanku. Semuanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku mendekat kepada Luka, "Neru mencurigakan", aku berbisik karena takut terdengat Neru. "Saat kami pergi kebawah tadi, ia terus menyuruh salah satu dari kami untuk memasukan tangan kedalam patung burung yang salah itu. Makanya tadi nyawa Kaito tidak terselamatkan, melihat itu Nancy memiliki ekspresi yang sangat licik. Lalu ia menyuruh kami untuk memasukan tangan ke mulut burung itu, Nero hampir menekannya tapi kuhentikan karena aku melihat sebuah senyuman licik yang ada di mukanya", aku menjelaskannya kepada Luka. "Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja Rin", kata Luka menenagkanku. Aku mengganguk dan berpikir lagi untuk menemukan jalan berikutnya.

"Sepertinya aku tahu pintu yang mana yang harus kita lewati", kataku tiba-tiba setelah berpikir lama. Aku langsung beranjak dari tempatku duduk dan mencari sebuah pintu. Aku memilih pintu dengan simbol 'manusia'. Sepertinya apa yang kupikirkan benar, di lantai tiga perpustakaan itu terdapat sebuah pintu dengan simbol 'manusia'. 'Ding~Dong~', terdengar suara itu tiba-tiba. "Kalian berhasil menemukannya", kata Game Master. "Bagaimana kamu bisa memecahkannya?", tanya Neru. "Pagi hari maksudnya adalah ketika kita baru lahir, saat baru lahir kita berjalan merangkak, artinya ada empat kaki. Siang hari maksudnya ketika kita sudah beranjak dewasa dan berjalan dengan dua kaki. Dan terakhir adalah malam hari, dimana kita manusia sudah tua dan tidak kuat untuk berjalan, sehingga sudah tidak memiliki kaki", aku menjelaskan kepada teman-temanku. "Wow", kata Len yang ada disebelahku.

Aku membuka pintu itu dan kembali bertemu dengan lorong gelap. "Kapan kita akan mengakhiri ini", kata IA yang sangat kahwatir. "Bersabarlah, mungkin kita akan segera keluar dari tempat ini", kata Rinto menenangkan IA. Seperti biasa diujung lorong ada sebuah pintu lagi. Gakupo yang berada didepan dengan Luka, membuka pintu itu dan didalmanya terdapat sebuah ruangan persis seperti yang pertama kali kami masuki, tapi ada yang berbeda. Terdapat tiga lorong gelap bukan dua.

"Dari ketiga lorong ini hanya ada satu jalan yang membawa kalian padaku dan membawa kalian keluar dari sini", kata Game Master itu tiba-tiba. "Kali ini dia tidak memberi petunjuk", kata Rinto. "Bagaimana kita akan tahu pintu yang mana yang benar", tanya Gumi. "Bagaimana kalau kita memilih denga voting? Jalan yang terbanyak dipilih akan kita lalui", usul Haku "Aku memilih jalan yang ditengah", kataku dengan cepat.

Setelah berdiskusi cukup lama akhirnya kami memilih jalan yang berada ditengah. "Mudah-mudahan ini adalah jalan yang benar", kata IA. Kami berjalan melewati lorong itu dan seperti biasa juga, terdapat cahaya yang berada di ujung lorong itu. Kami berjalan menuju cahaya itu dan melihat seseorang sedang duduk didepan banyak sekali televisi. Saat kuperhatikan, yang terdapat di televisi itu adalah rekaman CCTV setiap ruangan yang kami lewati.

"Kalian berhasil menemukanku", katanya singkat. Melihat orang itu, Haku langsung kaget. "Luki?! Kamu yang ada dibalik semua ini? Mengapa? Dimana saudaraku?", semua pertanyaan itu telontar dari mulut Haku. "Maaf Haku, Aku tidak mengira kau akan ikut bersama mereka", orang yang bernama Luki itu tersenyum licik. "Kau adalah Rin, selama perjalanan tadi kau yang memecahkan petunjuknya, kau adalah yang 'pintar' dari semuanya", kata Luki tiba-tiba menunjukku. Aku kaget, bagaimana ia bisa tahu namaku. "Kau Aria, biasanya dipanggil IA, kau 'penakut' dan mengkahwatirkan segala hal", katanya sambil menunjuk IA. "Kau Gumi, kau sangat tenang persis seperti yang dikatakan'nya', disetiap situasi kau mencoba untuk bersikap tenang, dan kau Luka, yang selalu berpikir 'positif' walaupun temanmu sudah mencurigai'nya'", kata Luki lagi sambil menunjuk Gumi dan Luka bergantian. Aku merasa dari kata-katanya ada yang aneh. Ada kata 'nya'. Pasti salah satu dari kami adalah mata-matanya. "Kau benar Rin, Neru adalah mata-mataku, dialah yang meberikanku semua informasi tentang kalian", kata Luki bangga. Aku langsung terdiam dan kaget. "Tunggu! Bagaimana kau bisa kenal dengan Haku?", tanya Len.

"Dia adalah temanku", kata Haku ketakutan melihat Luki. "Kembalikan Meiko!", kataku mulai tidak sabar. "NERO!", teriak Luka. Aku melihat Nero yang sudah tiak bernyawa dan sebuah tusukan dipunggungnya. Neru membuka kalung dari besi itu dan berjalan ke Luki. Melihat ini aku sangat marah dan mengambil pisau yang ada dipunggung Nero. Setelah mengambil pisau itu, aku berlari kearah Luki dan berencana untuk menusuknya, tapi ia membidikku dengan pistolnya yang sekarang sudah ada di kepalaku. Aku hanya diam. "Mengapa kau melakukan semua ini?", aku bertanya dengan suara yang pelan. Hidupku sekarang sudah ada di ambang kematian, jika Luki menarik pistol itu berakhir sudah hidupku.

"Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang", mendengar jawabannya aku lebih marah lagi. "Kembalikan Meiko!", kata Haku tiba-tiba. "Meiko ada didalam pintu itu", kata Neru, menunjuk sebuah pintu kecil yang ada didalam ruangan itu. Haku langsung berlari kepintu itu dan membukanya, memang benar ada Meiko disitu, tapi Meiko dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Aku lega melihat Meiko tidak apa-apa walupun dalam kondisi yang kurang baik. Teman-temanku juga langsung mendekati Meiko dan menjaga agar Meiko tidak apa-apa. Entah kenapa, pistol yan tadi ada dikepalaku diturunkan oleh Luki.

"Pintu itu akan membawamu keluar dari tempat ini", katanya tiba-tiba. "Lepaskan kalung ini dulu", pintaku baik-baik. Neru melepaskan kalung kami satu-satu dan kami langsung menuju pintu yang disebut Luki itu. Kami masuk kedalamnya, setelah lama berjalan akhirnya kami berhasil keluar dari istana itu.

"Kita harus cepat kembali!", kataku. Kami berlalri keluar dari tempat itu sambil membawa Vivin yang masih belum sadarkan diri dan berkumpul di depan sekolah. Tak terasa kami menghabiskan satu malam disitu. Aku merasakan angin segar di pagi hari ini. "Apakah kamu tidak apa-apa Meiko?", tamya Luka yang melihat Meiko bangun. "Dimana aku?", tanyanya. "Kau sudah aman sekarang", kata Haku yang langsung memeluk Meiko.

Aku masih penasaran dengan satu hal. Mengapa Luki dan Neru segampang itu melepaskan kami?


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 – PAST**

 _"Onee-san, kita ada dimana?", tanya seorang anak kecil yang usianya kira-kira ,asih lima tahun. "Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi tenanglah Luki, Nee akan melindungimu", kata seorang gadis berumur 8 tahun. "Seperinya kita ada disebuah taman hiburan yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi", gadis itu melanjutkan. "Tapi, Neru onee-san aku sangat takut, jika akan terjadi sesuatu", kata anak yang bernanama Luki itu. "Lebih baik kita memutari taman hiburan ini dan mencari tempat yang aman untuk tidur malam ini", kata Neru menenagkan adiknya. Neru dan Luki adalah kakak adik yang berhasil kabur dari sebuah panti asuhan yang mengerikan. Mengapa mengerikan? Karena bukan seperti panti asuhan lainnya, panti asuhan ini tidak mengijinkan anak-anak diadopsi, aneh bukan? Yang lebih mengerikan lagi, jika membuat kesalahan, anak itu akan dipukuli._

 _"Luki, ayo kita berkindung di dalam kastil itu saja", kata Neru kepada adiknya sambil menunjuk sebuah kastil yang cukup besar. "Kastil ini tampak lebih baik daripada yang lainnya", kata Luki kepada kakaknya. Mereka memasuki kastil itu dan menemukan sebuah pintu yang cukup besar. Neru membuka pintu itu dan menemukan beberapa orang sedang berdiri disitu._

 _Ada seorang orang wanita yang kira-kira sudah bekerja, seorang orang laki-laki yang juga sudah bekerja, seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan yang mengunakan seragam sekolah dan sepasang kakek dan nenek, dan juga ada Luki dan Neru di dalam ruangan itu._

 _"Selamat datang di Bird Castle", kata seseorang tiba-tiba entah darimana. "Kalian melihat dua lorong itu bukan", kata orang itu. Memang di dalam ruangan itu ada sebuah lorong. "Lorong ini akan membawa kalian ke sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan makanan, peraturannya cukup gampang", katanya menjelaskan, "Jangan menyentuh atau memakan makanan yang ada dimeja tersebut", orang itu melanjutkan. Semua orang hanya terdiam. "Omong-omong aku adala Game Masternya, dan selamat berjuang", kata Game Master itu._

 _Semua orang tampak kebingungan. Neru membuka pintu dibelakangnya tetapi tidak bisa dibuka. "Pintu ini tidak bisa dibuka", kata Neru kepada semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Merekapun akhirnya berjalan memasuki lorong itu dan ternyata benar di ujung lorong terdapat sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan makanan. Seorang wanita yang sudah bekerja dan laki-laki yang sudah bekerja itu berlari ke makanan itu dan memakan apa yang mereka lihat._

 _Tiba-tiba mereka memegang lehernya dan busa berwarna putih keluar dari mulut mereka. "Hei, mengapa mereka bisa seperti itu?", tanya seorang perempuan yang menggunakan baju seragam. "Sudah kubilang untuk tidak menyentuh bahkan memakan-makanan itu, semuanya beracun", kata Game Master tiba-tiba. Mereka semua ketakutan, dan pintu ke lokasi kedua terbuka. "Lebih baik kita mengikuti semua instruksi yang diberikan", kata Neru mengingatkan Luki. Luki mengangguk._

 _"Ditempat ini, kalian hanya perlu menekan sebuah tombol di dalam mulur burung", kata Game Master saat kami masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan sebuah patung burung yng agak aneh."Kita harus hati-hati nee-san", kata Luki mengingatkan. Seorang anak laki-laki yang mengunakan seragam sekolahnya memencet tombol didalam mulut burung itu dan tangannya terpotong, darahnya mengalir dari dalam mulut burung itu. Semua shock melihat kejadian itu. "Hei! Kita harus berhati-hati kenapa menggambil keputusan cepat sekali", kata seorang perempuan yang mengenakan seragam juga."Kukira kita akan selamat", kata laki-laki itu seraya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Tersisa Neru, Luki, perempuan itu, seorang kakek dan nenek. Mereka semua melihat keseluruh ruangan, ada sebuah patung berbentuk burung yang ukurannya jauh lebih kecil dan terdapat sebuah tombol didalam mulutnya. Neru memencet tombol itu dan pintu ke tempat berikutnya terbuka._

 _Terdapat seuah taman, lebih tepatnya labirin. "Carilah jalan keluar dari labirin ini, yang berhasil keluar pertama akan selamat", kata Game Master. Perempuan tadi langsung masuk kedalam labirin dan sudah tidak terlihat lagi. "Nenek dan Kakek mau berjalan bersama kami?", tanya Neru kepada kakek dan nenek yang diam sedari tadi. "Kalian berdua jalanlah terlebih dahulu, nenek dan kakek akan menyusul", kata nenek itu. "Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa", kata Luki tersenyum sambil melambaikan tanganya. Nenek dan kakek itu hanya tersenyum._

 _Neru dan Luki berjalan menyusuri labirin itu. Setelah berjalan cukup lama mereka melihat sebuah cahaya. "Nee-san, mungkin itu jalan keluarnya", kata Luki sambil menarik baju kakanya. Mereka berlari kearah cahaya itu dan menemukan kakek dan nenek yang sedari tadi bersama mereka. "Kakek dan nenek kenapa bisa disini?", tanya Neru._

 _"Kalian yang tersisa dari semuanya", kata neneknya. "Kami akan memberikan kastil ini kepada kalian", kata kakek melanjutkan. "Sebenarnya, kakek dan nenek ini siapa?", tanya Neru. "Kami adalah Game Masternya", kata nenek menjelaskan. Tanpa menjelaskan lebih lanjut, kakek dan nenek itu tiba-tiba menghilang kedalam cahaya meninggalkan Neru dan Luki berdua. "Setidaknya kita memiliki tempat tinggal sekarang", kata Neru._

"Persahabatan mereka begitu erat", kata Luki kepada Neru. "Andaikan kita bisa begitu dahulu, andaikan kita punya keluarga yang bahagia dan andaikan kita tidak masuk kedalam panti asuhan itu", kata Neru sambil berandai-andai.

THE END


	6. Author's Note

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca ceritaku dan juga yang sudah me-review ceritaku. Mohon maaf jika ada yang ga nyambung atau alur kecepetan dan banyak typo. Sekali lagi terimakasih udah baca cerita ini.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik author, tapi ceritanya punya author sendiri.

-Hotarin Suga-


End file.
